1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information providing system, information providing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology is known that, when a user records the feeling information held by the user at a certain position and the voice information related to the position into a mobile phone, summarizes the recorded information in a server, stores the summarized information and its associated position information in the server and, at the same time, attaches the stored data to the corresponding positions on a map (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2012-509534.